


when the minutes turn to hours, turn to days

by sikens



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, M/M, Praise Kink, Subspace, am i trash?? yes, fill for tfa_kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5525585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sikens/pseuds/sikens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tfa_kink fill for: finn/poe, subspace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when the minutes turn to hours, turn to days

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be something short but uh, LOOK WHAT DIDN'T HAPPEN. i haven't written anything in ages, but this pairing has turned me into the shell of the woman i once was, so. 
> 
> i am in no way affiliated with star wars, characters are not mine, etc. also big apology to C.S. Lewis for using a quote from The Chronicles of Narnia for porn.

_“I’d sooner be eaten by you than fed by anyone else.” — C.S. Lewis_

 

 

Before Finn was Finn, when he was just a set of numbers and letters designed to kill, no one uttered a word of praise to him or anyone else in the First Order. It was virtually unheard of, at least in regards to the Storm Troopers and their ‘duties’. General Hux was a cold man, calculating and hard, never doing anything unless he thought he could get something out of it. He had designed his men to follow orders from birth, and with that the necessity of compliments became obsolete.

Finn hadn’t known the joy, the simple and easy pleasure of being told he did a good job back then, and yet inside he yearned for something more. Something that made him feel complete, something right, something without a body count attached to it.

-

_“You’re a good man, Finn.”_

Poe is the first one to say that to him, and something plants itself in Finn’s chest. It grows so slowly he doesn’t even notice, not really, blissfully unaware of how fast his heart picks up when Poe smiles at him or gives him a friendly squeeze.

 _‘I don’t want to disappoint him,’_ Finn finds himself thinking. _‘I don’t want to disappoint anyone. I want to be good, I know I can be. That’s normal, right?_

_Right?’_

-

So much after his reunion with Poe is a blur to Finn. Finding Rey, Kylo’s anger, the red light saber, a burning sensation in his shoulder, and someone somewhere screaming his name.

As he dips in and out of consciousness he can’t help but think of how sad it is, now that he won’t ever make it back to the base, back to Poe and that beautiful grin. It felt so right under Poe’s hand and listening to his kind words, Finn isn’t even remotely surprised that it’s over all too soon.

-

Finn isn’t totally alone in the medical bay. He figures, dipping in and out of consciousness, that at least one person has to be changing the dressings on his wounds and checking his vitals. More than just that though, General Organa flitters by in the morning and Rey takes her meals next to him, talking about everything and nothing at all even though she’s not sure if Finn can hear her.

There’s one more, someone who comes in and rubs small circle on his palm. His skin feels like it’s on fire, different from the burn of Ren’s saber, a good heat that spreads deep and stays.

-

The first person he speaks to after waking is the General. Her presence is so soothing, it’s no wonder she’s in charge.

“You did so well,” Leia says, putting a gentle hand on his unwounded shoulder. “Finn, you were so brave. The Resistance is lucky to have people like you.”

 _I’m part of The Resistance,_ he thinks, _I didn’t mess it up this time._

She doesn’t stay long and Finn can’t imagine why she would with so much more than the healing of his wounds to worry about, but the visit means so much that he doesn't have one single nightmare. 

-

Finn gets out of bed the next day. He can’t go as far as he would like and one of the nurses chides him for it, demanding he lay low and only walk across the medical bay and back. All of his muscles ache but it only makes him feel alive, glad for the reminder that he’s solid and real and here. He doesn’t have the courage to ask where Poe is despite how often he thinks about it, which is only every second of every day.

 _Thank you for helping us save the universe,_ he wants to say.

_Thank you for believing in me. Thank you for calling me good, I can be good for you again. I hope it was you holding my hand while I slept._

-

Poe shows up unannounced and with two dinner trays while Finn is reading and trying to come to terms with how long he’s been in this room, looking at the same four walls. Poe is all smiles, his distractingly gorgeous face lighting up the room and making Finn flush with something that isn’t too many blankets.

“Hope you’re hungry,” the pilot says, sitting down and handing Finn his tray. He smiles at Poe in appreciation and takes a bite immediately in favor of blurting out something stupid like ‘I miss you’ or ‘Please keep smiling at me like that’.

“Have you heard anything from Rey?” Finn starts, using the easiest ice breaker he can think of.

Poe shakes his head. “She should be back any day. I know she can’t wait to see you. No one can, really. You’re a big deal now.”

The statement makes Finn blush all over again. It’s so easy when Poe says things like that, Finn is almost embarrassed but it feels… it feels too right.

-

They eat dinner like that every night, Poe telling Finn stories about his life before they met, all the adventures he had and the trouble he got into. Finn soaks it up like a sponge, hungry for anything the other man will give him.

He expects Poe to get bored. He has nothing to say, nothing new and he wouldn’t dream of talking about his life as a Storm Trooper, but Poe comes every night and stays later and later. They read together, switching turns out loud, and sometimes Poe falls asleep in the chair but he never complains about a creaky neck.

Poe comes by multiple times a day sometimes, tells Finn he’s looking so much healthier, how excited he is for Finn to be out of there. Finn feels like he’s floating.

-

Finn’s first day out of the medical bay is downright exhausting but in the best possible way. Everyone wants to congratulate him, say thank you, how glad they are he's there. His face feels like it might crack from smiling.

So many people show their appreciation and Finn knows he’s so lucky, but none of it matters as much as Poe resting a hand on his thigh under the mess hall table and grinning at him, speaking in that low and honey-sweet voice of his: “It’s so good to have you back, Finn.” 

-

They stretch and spar almost every day together, Poe serving as the perfect one to hold Finn accountable to physical therapy. It’s good for Finn, exactly what he needs to heal, and Poe’s happy to help. Rey does it with them when she can, the three of them spreading out on the grass somewhere and admiring the view while they stretch just because they can.

One day when it’s just the two of them and Finn feels so tired and beat down he could almost give up and sleep right outside, but Poe stands over him and rubs at Finn’s tense leg muscles until he can stretch again, offering gentle praise all along the way. Finn feels lightheaded with how good it is. The soft pull of his muscles and Poe’s voice above him, saying how strong he is and how well he’s doing over and over. It’s stronger than any drug.

-

They kiss not long after that. It’s right after dinner one night and they’re going to drink with some of the other pilots, Poe’s friends and now Finn’s, and Poe pulls him aside.

He looks almost shy as he speaks, which is a new look but not at all unflattering. Finn can’t help himself from thinking he would fight a thousand Kylo Ren’s just to get Poe to smile so softly at him like that, every day.

“Finn… I…” Poe looks at his feet and then back up, determined to be brave. “I like you. I mean, not platonically. I think you’re incredible, and you make me laugh, and you’re so handsome sometimes I can’t stand it and I know it’s a lot for you, there’s a lot going on, but I had to tell you. I had to.”

Finn can’t even find words and his hands are shaking so hard he’s surprised Poe can’t hear the bones rattle, but he works up the nerve to take two steps forward and press their lips together. Poe responds almost instantly, so soft and gentle, bringing one hand up to cup Finn’s cheek. Everything feels so warm and right, Finn can’t help the whimper that escapes him.

They skip drinks and go back to Poe’s room, kissing until their lips go numb. Poe runs his fingers all down Finn’s neck and his back and it makes Finn shudder and press close every time, so desperate for anything Poe will give him.

“You’re so gorgeous,” Poe says against his mouth, pulling apart to just look at Finn’s red mouth and blown pupils. “I can’t believe it.”

Finn nuzzles against Poe’s palm and presses a kiss there before leaning in for something deeper, voice wrecked from just this. “Please kiss me again.”

He asks and Poe delivers, leaning in and nipping at Finn’s bottom lip. Finn closes his eyes and lets the floaty feeling take over, knows deep down that Poe will take care of him.

-

It’s not the first time Finn’s given Poe a blowjob, not even the fourth or fifth, but it’s the first time this comes up. This thing and the way it affects Finn, the way he feels so safe and wanted around Poe, not worried about a thing and only wanting to be good.

“Just like that, baby, yeah,” Poe grunts, hand gripping into Finn’s hair tighter without him realizing it. Finn loves it and wants Poe to know that so he whines out his approval and takes Poe in deeper while rutting against the mattress. He’s so hard it hurts, knows he can cum without being touched.

Finn’s making a huge mess of himself, spit and precum going down his chin, but that only seems to encourage Poe more. He pulls Finn back by the head and pants hard before speaking. Finn’s head feels so fuzzy in all the right ways, the rest of the world dulled and his whole body warm and yielding to what Poe wants.

“Do you like that?” Poe meets Finn’s eyes as he speaks and reaches one hand down to rub at Finn’s lower lip, shudders when the other man nips at lovingly. Finn nods, tries to get Poe back into his mouth, but Poe shakes his head and pulls Finn further back. He can’t hide the way he moans at that, getting impossibly harder at the knowledge that Poe’s putting him wherever he wants.

“Want you to say it, baby.” Poe moves his hand to Finn’s cheek, lets Finn nuzzle against it for a moment. “You have to ask for what you want.” Finn lifts his gaze and takes in a shaky breath of air, wanting so badly to say the right thing. “Please, Poe. Let me suck your cock.” He presses a few open mouthed kisses where he can reach, grinds down on the mattress once to relieve some of the pressure on his aching length. “I’ll make it good for you, promise.”

Poe lets out a groan and guides Finn’s head back to his cock, starting slow, guiding it in and out of Finn’s mouth at a gentle pace. “I know you will, you’re so good for me, always are…” Finn moans around his mouthful at that, feels his body buzz with the knowledge that he’s making Poe feel like this. Poe pushes his length in deeper, a little harder but Finn takes it, gazes up at Poe through his lashes.

Finn’s senses feel overwhelmed with Poe, his taste and smell and sound covering up every other thing in the room, maybe in the world.

“Gonna make me cum,” Poe says, voice shaking a little. Finn takes him as deep as he can and chides himself for choking a little but keeps at it, wanting to take Poe all the way to the end. Poe holds his head in place and fucks into his mouth once, twice before filling Finn’s mouth. His face is so beautiful during orgasm. It’s Finn’s favorite part, even better than when Poe will shift him up and bring him off, tell him what a good boy he was, just watching Poe cum makes Finn feel satisfied.

He’s hauled up the bed by Poe’s steady arms before he finishes swallowing and a bit escapes down onto his chin but Poe catches it, brings his index finger up to Finn’s mouth. Finn licks it clean without so much as a second thought, no shame left as his cock drips onto Poe’s thigh. “You did so good, Finn, you’re my good boy,” Poe says, brings his hand down to Finn’s aching cock. “I’m gonna get you off now because you earned it.”

Finn keens, not capable of taking even some of his weight off of Poe’s orgasm-slack body. He’s so close already but he can’t - he won’t - cum without permission. He has to be good until the end and he knows that. It’s hard though, feeling so overstimulated but Poe’s hand and the way he bites kisses into Finn’s neck.

_(“So everyone knows you’re mine,” Poe had said the first time, and Finn had cum in his pants right after, rutting against Poe’s leg at the very thought of people seeing what Poe does to him.)_

“You ready to cum, baby?” Poe nips at Finn’s ear and his hot breath drives Finn even crazier, wild with need now. He nods frantically and tries to find the words.

“Please,” he says, no other words left in him.

“Okay, that’s good, cum for me now, I want to see you.” That’s all it takes. Finn whines high in the back of his throat, feels himself make a mess of the both of them. He can’t even catch his breath right after. His head feels foggy and light and he doesn’t move, taking in deep gulps of air against Poe’s chest.

Poe rubs at Finn’s back and kisses his forehead over and over, holding him close despite the mess. He doesn’t make a move to get a warm towel until Finn’s breath is back to normal. When he makes it back to the bed Finn’s curled up in the blanket, arms out in a shameless question for Poe to hurry back. He does just that, presses a soft kiss against Finn’s mouth before cleaning them both off gently. Poe tosses the towel in the general direction of the laundry chute and pulls Finn against his chest, kisses him slow.

“You’re the sweetest thing,” he says, always so sugar-sweet in these moments. “So good for me, so glad you’re mine.”

Finn smiles up at him, eyes open and warm and trusting. He’s never felt safer than here in the afterglow with Poe, soaking in the praise and living with the knowledge Poe will always care for him. He brushes their noses together and Poe grins, starts pressing kisses all over Finn’s flushed cheeks. “I like making you feel good,” Finn confesses quietly, not sure if it’s the right time to say anything. “And I like being… being good for you, knowing I did a good job.” He averts his eyes after that. He already feels so vulnerable and raw after sex, in the best way possible,but it’s no surprise the candid words fall out of him.

“You always do,” Poe says, punctuates it with a deep kiss. “You’re the best, my best guy.” The praise feels like an extra blanket over him, makes Finn feel so so cherished and adored. He relaxes, curls back into Poe’s chest, feels himself drift into sleep.

“I’m glad I’m yours too,” he mumbles, voice thick with sleep. Poe squeezes him closer, scratches his nails gently over Finn’s back, and he falls asleep like that - Poe’s heartbeat under his ear and their bodies close, Poe holding not only his body but his heart, his mind, anything that Poe wants he already has.


End file.
